Little Benny/Personality and Relationships
| |1}} | altbackcolor = # | |0}} | textcolor = # | |0}} | alttextcolor = # | |1}} | font-size = 90% | maxwidth = 15 | height = 2.3 | tab1 = Introduction | tab2 = Personality and Relationships | tab3 = Abilities and Powers | tab4 = History | tab5 = Misc. }} |jname = リトル・ベニー |rname = Ritoru Benī |ename = |first = Fanon |affltion = Wild Pirates |ocupation = , |jva=Susumu Chiba |extra1 = |epithet = ; }} |bounty = 70,000,000 }} }} Personality Benny is an extremely mature and calm individual, a state that is slightly at odds with his somewhat comedic appearance. He is solitary and quite mysterious. He is portrayed as being somewhere between merely stoic and matter-of-fact, rarely ever smiling or showing emotion at all. He is level-headed and does not rush in decisions, preferring instead to ponder about the situation and takes the wisest and most rational decisions. He is also a silent observer, and tends to take measures of his own, even though when they fail he is scolded by the crew. It can be easily seen by his behavior and position in the crew that Benny is the smartest and most knowledgeable member of all, and because of this, the other pirates have the tendency to consult him for information. He is more commonly seen in the library and in his room studying. He also has the habit of discussing certain subjects with Menchi. Despite his initial quiescence, Benny can show his other personality side. When threatened or presented with something that does not correspond to his own interests, he can get quite angry. As described by fellow crew mates or even former auctioneers, Little Benny can turn into a great threat when his demands and conditions are not met. This is the reason behind his great success in art bidding (he intimidated fellow parties, making them give up on the item). For that reason, he was nicknamed . While he is guided by clean methods and correct measures, Benny's thrive and passion for art and history may sometimes lead him to commit some improper things. An example of this is his usage of , the rarest form of Haki, to make bidders faint in an auction, in order for him to win the object in question. Because most people are unaware of Haki, Benny has gained a reputation among bidders, and some rumors spread the word that he brings with him a powerful aura that possesses him enemies, therefore making them pass out in their seats, rendering them unable to bid. Benny is a level-headed and intelligent individual, possessing vast knowledge. He is reticent; not one to open up to people easily and quite judgmental, even though this particular trait of his has slowly diminished, as he is now more open to the crew. A noticeable feature about Little Benny is that, while he is somehow self-centered and manages to manipulate a situation to retain the most profit out of it, he has a softer spot, and can think of others before himself, in order to prevent pain and burdens (the best example being his first refusal to enter the Wild Pirates, as he was afraid that they would be chased because he can read Poneglyphs). He possesses incredible control of his feelings, only showing astonishment when opponents prove to be stronger than he expected, and even then, he tends to maintain his stoic demeanor. He is sharp, observant, and intuitive, being rarely caught off guard or deceived. The only moments when Benny truly did step out of his character, showing a completely different facade, are the instances when he does get hinted about a Poneglyph or truly finds one. Relationships